


when scars become art

by wheezykat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Microfic, Post-War, Slice of Life, Soft Draco Malfoy, Soft Harry Potter, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezykat/pseuds/wheezykat
Summary: For the 1/15/21 prompt.Jubileeju·bi·lee/ˈjo͞obəˌlē,ˌjo͞obəˈlē/Nouna special anniversary of an event, especially one celebrating twenty-five or fifty years of a reign or activity.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	when scars become art

**Author's Note:**

> Title gratuitously borrowed from the artist Gatton. 
> 
> i am not J.K. Rowling, and thus, do not own anything related to her characters or the world of Harry Potter.

**Jubilee**

ju·bi·lee

/ˈjo͞obəˌlē,ˌjo͞obəˈlē/

_Noun_

special anniversary of an event, especially one celebrating twenty-five or fifty years of a reign or activity

Draco could hardly believe it had been 25 years with him. Granted, the first 10 could hardly be counted – the antagonism, the war, the trials, the arguments in Auror training that inevitably devolved into pushing and vitriol – but he did count them. As terrible and fraught as that beginning was in every sense, it marked their path and like two strings pulled taut, their crashing together became less _blood, fists, anger_ and more _sweat, lips, love._

It was soft evenings like tonight that it struck him hardest. The glint of the telly’s ghostly light shining and reflecting off the silvery lightning bolt and Harry’s tangled inky locks, one hand grasping a hot mug, the other curled around his with a quiet ease that still surprised him. Draco’s breath hitched as his eyes traced the lines of the man’s face that he knew almost better than his own. Years, _years_ , of watching, waiting. September 1st was a date that never passed without his silent acknowledgement and gentle gratitude.

“I love you.”

A soft smile slowly breaking, creased laugh lines folding, eyes crinkling as they met his own. A marked tightening of Harry’s hand within his as he reassured him, a habit that had been established over the months and years of insecurity, when Draco didn’t understand his own redemption.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i've been recently working on trying to get back into writing and figured some prompts and microfics might be a good avenue to get the feel of it again. :)
> 
> i'm on tumblr! come say hi!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wheezykat


End file.
